


after the nightmares

by alicialeila



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicialeila/pseuds/alicialeila
Summary: Tatara startles awake at the sound of Mikoto’s scream.When he looks at him, Mikoto's eyes are stormy with something Tatara will never understand. All he can do, in moments like this, is offer a smile and the comfort of his touch.





	after the nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Vanessa for reading this & reassuring me that it's worth sharing. <3

Tatara startles awake at the sound of Mikoto’s scream.

When the haze of whatever he’d been dreaming about clears and he can focus, he sees that Mikoto is sitting up, one hand covering his face, panting. Tatara knows, from other late-night conversations, that Mikoto is likely processing the fact that he’s not on fire, laying amongst ashes.

Tatara sits up, too. He places a hand on Mikoto’s back, over his sweat-soaked T-shirt. “King?” he murmurs.

“Sorry,” Mikoto says after a beat, not looking at him. 

Tatara just presses a kiss to Mikoto’s shoulder and hums. He runs his hand up and down Mikoto’s back, waiting for his breathing to slow. “You should change your shirt,” Tatara whispers when Mikoto shivers. “You’ll catch a cold.” 

Mikoto finally looks at him then, his eyes stormy with something Tatara will never understand. All he can do, in moments like this, is offer a smile and the comfort of his touch.

“You gonna try to sleep more?” Tatara asks, even though he knows that Mikoto will shake his head, then go downstairs to smoke. Sometimes it’s for ten minutes, sometimes for hours, and sometimes he never comes back up to bed. When Mikoto finally shakes his head, Tatara smiles. “Want some company?” he asks, even though he knows he doesn’t, and Mikoto shakes his head again. “Okay.” Tatara lets his hand fall from Mikoto’s back.

Mikoto leans in, slowly, to press a kiss to Tatara’s lips. Tatara’s heart flutters, the way it always does when Mikoto kisses him, but he lets him pull away and get up from the bed. He watches through drooping eyes as Mikoto takes off his sweaty shirt and pulls on a clean one, and that’s the last thing he sees before drifting back to sleep.

 

The next time he’s woken up, it’s because a warm, rough hand is pressed to his cheek. Tatara opens his eyes and smiles; Mikoto is hovering over him, eyes no longer cold and empty. Now, they’re burning, and Tatara’s pulse picks up, because he’s become well accustomed to this look.

Mikoto leans down to slide their mouths together, and Tatara opens for him, eager. He lets Mikoto set the pace, wanting to let Mikoto take what he needs. Tatara’s inquisitive and adventurous nature has extended to their bedroom activities, and, really, there hasn’t been any kind of sex with Mikoto that he hasn’t liked.

Mikoto’s mouth leaves his too quickly, but Tatara barely has any time to pout before it’s on his jaw. He threads his fingers through Mikoto’s hair, keeping him close. Tatara gasps when Mikoto’s teeth scrape along the sensitive skin of his throat, and his fingers tighten in Mikoto’s hair. Mikoto looks up briefly, and his eyes are so dark and intense that Tatara’s stomach clenches. He gets backs to work, licking and sucking at Tatara’s neck, his mouth burning everywhere it touches.

Mikoto tugs on the stretched-out neck of Tatara’s sleep shirt as his mouth trails down to Tatara’s collarbone. In search of more skin to taste, Mikoto pulls off the shirt. By the time he’s worked his way down from Tatara’s nipples to his belly, Tatara is flushed and hard and squirming impatiently under him.

“King,” Tatara whines when Mikoto palms his erection over the thin material of his sleep pants. His hips lift instinctively, pushing into Mikoto’s hand, trying to get more friction.

Mikoto chuckles darkly at Tatara’s eagerness, and Tatara really does pout this time. Mikoto crawls up to touch their lips together, to nip at Tatara’s bottom lip, and Tatara wants to keep him there, because Tatara loves to kiss Mikoto, especially when it’s messy and heated like this. But Mikoto’s got other plans as he slides down the bed again to pull off Tatara’s sleep pants.

Tatara’s breath hitches when Mikoto settles between his legs and licks and kisses at the soft flesh of his thighs. The first touch of Mikoto’s lips to his cock sends him reeling, and Mikoto has to grip his hips firmly to steady him, to keep him from thrusting up into his mouth. He’d no doubt be smiling if his mouth weren’t full; he’s always been amused—and a little smug—at how responsive Tatara is to his touch and his mouth and, well, his everything.

Tatara yanks roughly at Mikoto’s hair, unsure if he wants to push further into that wet heat or pull Mikoto off. “King, please,” he babbles helplessly. He could come like this, he thinks, and even though it’s not what he’s hungry for, he wants to let Mikoto have whatever he wants.

Mikoto pulls off of Tatara’s cock, and his eyes are so dark and his mouth is shiny with spit and Tatara feels like he’s been set on fire. Mikoto strokes his cock roughly, and Tatara cries out, because _yes yes yes._

“What do you want, Totsuka?” Mikoto rasps.

“Please, King,” Tatara repeats, and he knows that he sounds wrecked already. “I… Fuck me.”

When Mikoto crawls back up to kiss him thoroughly, Tatara realizes that he’s still fully dressed. He tugs desperately at Mikoto’s shirt, and Mikoto sits up to pull it over his head. Mikoto’s cock is straining against the material of his pants, and Tatara’s greedy hands yank at the waistband. He watches the pants join the rest of their clothes on the floor, and then he wraps a hand around Mikoto’s cock. 

“Totsuka,” Mikoto warns.

Tatara wants to drag him down for more kisses, hot and messy, just to feel the warmth of Mikoto’s naked skin against his own, to rock his hips and feel the sweet drag of his cock against the hard muscles of Mikoto’s abs. But Mikoto’s already leaning over to open the drawer of his bedside table.

Tatara’s hands are gripping the sheets as Mikoto works him open with lube-slicked fingers. He moans when those fingers curl inside him, cries out when they brush against that sweet spot. He thrusts desperately against Mikoto’s hand, trying to fuck himself onto his fingers, and whines pitifully when Mikoto withdraws them. 

Tatara watches with unfocused eyes as Mikoto slicks his cock.

“Totsuka,” Mikoto says, and his voice is so deep and commanding that Tatara can’t help but shiver, “turn over.”

Tatara scrambles onto his hands and knees, heart thumping in his chest, so hot that he can hardly breathe. When Mikoto grips his hips, hands rough on his oversensitive skin, Tatara closes his eyes, letting the pleasure of anticipation wash over him.

He can’t help but gasp when Mikoto presses in, and he has barely any time to adjust before Mikoto is fucking him with long, hard thrusts.

“Oh, God,” Tatara groans. He drops onto his elbows, grasping at the sheets, focusing all his energy on pushing back into each thrust, wanting to feel Mikoto as deep as he can.

When Mikoto changes his hold on Tatara’s hips, the new angle sends electricity down his spine. Face pressed into his pillow, the moans that escape him border on sobs.

“Shit,” Mikoto grunts. “Fuck, Totsuka…”

Tatara knows that Mikoto bust be getting close, because the movements of his hips are becoming more erratic. Tatara wraps a hand around his cock, so ready to come he can almost taste it. “K-King,” he manages.

Then Mikoto’s hips stutter, and Tatara feels him pull out just in time to come all over his lower back. Mikoto leans over him, covers Tatara’s hand with his own, and together they jerk Tatara off until he’s spilling onto their joined hands with a frantic cry.

Tatara collapses into the bed, face in his pillow, trying to slow his heart as the force of his orgasm leaves him a panting, shaking mess. Mikoto is kind enough not to fall on top of him, settling at his side instead.

When Tatara turns to look at him, their faces are close, and so he shifts forward to brush their noses together sweetly. 

Mikoto gives him a sleepy smile, eyes heavy, as he threads his fingers through Tatara’s hair to pull him into a kiss. It’s slow and deep, and Tatara knows it’s meant to say the things Mikoto can’t through words alone. When they part, Tatara snuggles in closer, pressing his lips to Mikoto’s throat. 

His eyes drift closed. He’s filthy, sticky with both their come, but there’s no way he can move now, not when he’s so comfortable tucked into Mikoto’s side, with Mikoto’s hand running down his back, heat blooming everywhere he touches.

He feels the warmth of Mikoto’s mouth as he whispers something into his hair. But Tatara’s already half asleep, and so he manages to hum a little before drifting off completely, distantly hoping that they can ward off any nightmares when they’re tangled together like this.

 


End file.
